


Blossoming by The Hoyden [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Blossoming by The HoydenHikaru feels like the long weight of winter is gone, especially when he sees Touya waving at him from across the park.





	Blossoming by The Hoyden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blossoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46188) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Blossoming  
 **Author** : The Hoyden  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Hikaru feels like the long weight of winter is gone, especially when he sees Touya waving at him from across the park.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46188)  
**Length** 0:09:02  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Blossoming%20by%20The%20Hoyden.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
